


Soft Decay

by aboywithboobs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, i just want the boys to be happy, soft shit, tell how i can look at this prompt and make it soft?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboywithboobs/pseuds/aboywithboobs
Summary: Levi surprises Eren with his autumn dream.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 6





	Soft Decay

Eren was slightly anxious as he moved to the music on the radio in the car. Levi had blindfolded him and told him they were going out on a date. He trusted his boyfriend, but it was still strange how long they were driving.

Eren was also specifically instructed to wear his favourite outfit for the spooky season. He chose his black cutout, mesh crop top, black booty shorts, bat tights, and orange platforms. Chains adorned his neck along with his leather bracelets.

To try to brighten his own spirits, He would dance to the beat like a dork. Levi letting out small laughs could be heard, and he’d relax. For what felt like forever, they finally reached whatever destination Levi picked.

Levi got out and walked over to Eren’s side to guide him out of the car. He inched Eren forward while holding his hands. Eren could feel leaves and sticks crunching under his boots as he slowly walked to the front of the car.

“You remember when you said you wanted to do a spooky couple photoshoot back in June?” Levi spoke next to Eren’s ear. Eren blushed and smiled wide.

“You remembered that?”

“Of course.” Levi untied the blindfold and fixed his boyfriend’s hair for him. “Alright, open your eyes.”

Eren did as instructed and looked upon a deserted strip mall. Then he turned to see Levi in all black and retrieving Eren’s makeup bag from the backseat. Eren gleamed with such happiness at having great bragging material for later use.

They did each other’s makeup and made it bloody. Then they grabbed Eren’s photography camera and tripod and headed into the decaying buildings to have spooky fun and act a fool away from everyone and everything. Only the potential supernatural would be able to see them.


End file.
